


Poseidon's Got Nothing On Me

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: I'm On a Boat - SNL Digital Short
Genre: Character of Color, Community: chromaticvision, Drabble Set, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-23
Updated: 2010-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T-Pain meets a mermaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poseidon's Got Nothing On Me

T-Pain staggered away from the deck and headed towards the back of the boat. The hot tub he had Andy install was there, and thankfully empty. T-Pain brought his bottle of champagne to his lips and chugged the remaining alcohol before tossing the bottle aside.

"You really shouldn't trash the boat. I don't go into your home and fuck shit up."

T-Pain saw a gorgeous woman in the hot tub. She had short cropped hair with skin as dark as his, and T-Pain couldn't tell if she wore a bikini top from all the bubbles. He flashed a grin. "Hey."

***

The woman rolled her eyes. "Don't 'hey' me. Pick that up and throw it away proper."

T-Pain was too drunk to argue against the woman and reached down to pick up the bottle. "I'm getting into the hot tub."

"Don't drown. I'm not saving you."

He laughed and slipped into the warm water, not bothering to strip down. "So why aren't you at the party? Sexy woman like you could get anyone there."

"Technical difficulties. It's hard to get around on my own." She flashed him a grin. "The name's Sara."

"T-Pain."

"Welcome to _Never Say Never_, T-Pain. My home."

***

T-Pain must have been far more drunk than he thought because he thought he saw a tail surfacing from under the bubbles. He reached out to touch the shimmering green scales, but before he could, it smacked him.

"Fuck!"

Sara glared. "Don't touch that. Unless you want a broken hand."

It was about then that T-Pain passed out.

When T-Pain woke up, he was on his bed in his cabin with a piece of paper on his face. He pulled it off and read it. 'Next time I won't save you. Signed, Your Favorite Mermaid.'

T-Pain laughed. He liked her.


End file.
